


30 Days Challenge ;D

by Sharkypan87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30 days challenge, Bad Cooking, Bows & Arrows, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Pizza Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've started a 30 days challenge, I have the first 15 days covered, but still lack the remaning 15, if you have any suggestions or want to see something, feel free to comment here :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Stony - Autumn

The weather was getting colder, the days shorter and Steve knew that the summer was over, he finished his afternoon workout with a long shower and was now in the kitchen, making an hot cocoa for a certain inventor. October was his favorite month of the year, still not too cold to enjoy a late walk through the park, and perfect for cuddling with his lover.

He made his way towards the living room with the hot cups and found Tony already sprawled on the couch, tablet in hand, typing furiously over the poor thing.

“Tony, can you stop for a minute to enjoy something sweet?” asked Steve, placing the cups on the coffee table and seating on the other side of the couch.

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, he literally dropped the tablet from his hand to stare open-mouthed at Steve, “Oh-ho, Cap, I never thought to see the day when you’ll be this forward!”

“To-Tony!” Steve sputtered some of his hot cocoa, a deep red blush creeping to his face.  
“I meant the chocolate, this… this one!” he babbled out, pointing to the red and yellow cup on the coffee table.

“Aw, babe, you can’t raise my hopes and kick me down in less than 30 seconds…” whined Tony, already dropping dramatically on the couch, “but maybe I could get something sweeter than cocoa tonight?” he asked hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Steve sat back next to Tony, covering his eyes with his hand “you’re impossible…”

Tony crawled toward his lover and gently removed Steve’s hand from his face, “Isn’t that why you love me?” he whispered softly, lips only inches from the blonde’s ones.

“Yes.” Answered back Steve, closing the distance and kissing him fully.


	2. Day 2 - Thorki - Dancing in the rain

Something had awaked him, but he didn’t know what, exactly. He had no intention to leave the warmth of the bed to find out what that was about, and promptly turned around to snuggle a little closer to his lover, only to find the other side of the bed empty. He tasted around for the slender form of the dark haired god, but apparently he was all alone in bed. Thor was fully awake by now and decided to go look for his brother… ah, no, not brother, lover.

Now Loki was his lover, his in every sense of the word and he didn’t want to spend the night wondering where he might be. He used the discarded sheet to cover himself and perused the room, the Trickster’s clothes were still on the floor, where they had left them earlier that evening, so he probably was still around somewhere. He saw the French windows open and made his way to the balcony. A light rain was falling, carrying the smell of earth in the air, Thor inhaled deeply and turned to the far side of the balcony, finding Loki on the ground, seated with his arms around his legs, staring at the night.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Thor neared the smaller god and plopped down next to him.

Loki turned at the sound of Thor’s voice, his eyes sharp until he stared into the deep pools of the god’s eyes and his gaze softened. “Enjoying the night, what else?” He whispered back, leaning his head on the blonde’s head.

“Enjoying it? It seemed more like your mind was realms away. Come,” he said, taking Loki’s hands in his “I’ll show you what enjoying truly means.” He goaded, pulling Loki to his feet and dragging him under the rain.

“Thor! What are you doing?!” squeaked Loki, yelping when the cold rain hit his naked flesh.

“Dancing with my lover, what else?” he smiled back, crushing the smaller god to his chest. 

“Lover…” whispered Loki into Thor’s neck, hugging him back and freeing Thor of the sheet at the same time.

“Of course, I love you Loki.” Thor said sweetly, brushing a black lock from Loki’s forehead.

“Fool…” answered back the Trickster, shying away and blushing softly, “My beloved fool.”


	3. Day 3 - Clintasha - Cooking together

Clint and Natasha had known each other for a very long time, hunted together, killed together, they had done pretty much everything with the help of the other, so, of course, this had created a special bond between them, something real and solid. Something that had survived even his recent brush with Loki and his mind control.

And now that solid bond was crumbling down due to… flour. 

Yep, flour.

They were all living together in Tony’s Tower, now Avengers Tower, when one day Steve proposed ‘cooking night’, a night per week when one or two of them would cook for the others. He claimed it was going to be a great bonding experience, with all the trust it took for them to eat what the other had prepared.

So tonight was Clint’s turn and since he knew absolutely nothing about cooking he decided to ask Natasha for help and was rewarded with a slight nod from the redhead, who followed him silently to the kitchen.

They were attempting an apple pie, something sweet and easy, but they got into an argument right away.

“I’m telling you, that’s not possible, it’s an apple pie, you put apple, sugar, and eggs and it’s done, really, it’s that simple.” Was arguing Clint, pouring sugar and whole eggs in a bowl.

“Clint, you know how to use a bow, but, believe me, you have absolutely no idea on how a pie is done, trust me, you have to put flour in it, and for God’s sake, measure the ingredients, don’t put them in randomly.” Natasha was utterly exasperated, she had known that he was a disaster, but this was ridiculous.

“You know what, Nat, I think I can handle a pie, thanks for your help, but I’ll do it by myself.” Even Jarvis was nicer to him, she didn’t have to be a know-it-all, he didn’t want to fight with her for this, but maybe he was better off, it’s not like only girls can cook, right?

Natasha raised her hands, if he wanted to play it this way, well, good luck world. “Suit yourself.” She left without another word, going silently to her room.

A solid 3 hours later there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, and everybody assembled to eat together, each of them taking a place at the table and looking suspiciously at the cake in front of them. The sight wasn’t that good, but the smell was still nice, so they grabbed a slice each, to show their trust and support to Clint, who was still sulking and glaring at Natasha.

She raised a perfectly trimmed brow at him, daring him to say something. 

He could be such a baby sometimes…

She took a bite out of her piece, chewing slowly and eating the rest without uttering a word, while the others complimented Clint on his cooking skills, even though one can’t really say what it tasted like.

They finished the cake happily and after a movie together, they all retired for the night with their belly full of cake.

The next morning Thor’s, Tony’s, Steve’s, Bruce’s and Clint’s aspect spoke volumes of their night. Apparently something had gone horribly wrong with the pie, for they all had spent the night in the bathroom.

“I’ll kill you, birdbrain… I swear…” promised Tony without his usual snark, sipping his dark coffee.

Natasha was the last one to enter the kitchen, looking perfect like always. She swept over her friend’s faces and smirked evilly.

“Wait, why don’t you look like crap? I saw you eating that damn pie.” Said Tony, raising from his spot.

“I did, but I knew it was going to kill me so I threw it up later.” She answered candidly. 

“But you didn’t say a word to us…” whined Tony “you’re a cruel woman, really cruel… and that’s cheating, you’re supposed to eat what Clint cooked to show him that you trust him-”

“And I did, I did eat that, I proved that I trust him, I’m just not stupid enough to keep it down.” She said smiling at Clint, who sighed sadly and smiled back “Yes, you did.”


	4. Day 4 - Fury/Coulson - Ordering pizza

The thing about hospital is that you have a lot of time to think, especially if you’re recovering from a wound that had send you in the land of the dead a couple of times.

But after all the fussing, all the ‘thank God, you’re alive’, everything became pretty boring.

He wasn’t being ungrateful, he knew that he should recover and get well, but after a month of doing nothing, he was going stir crazy, especially on Wednesday nights.

He remembered well his last Wednesday at work. He and the Director had worked late as usual, and it was already 11pm when Fury had decided to call it a night.

“Coulson, I think we can stop for today and go home, we’ll finish it up tomorrow.” Fury was completely drained from the previous all-nighter, but he and Phil had established a special night, every week, to review all the paperwork and eat together, nothing out of the ordinary, if not for what they have in those night.

Pizza.

After their first time, when Phil ordered a pepperoni pizza for himself and shared it with the Director, they had set a sort of routine, their pizza night had become a night to forget about their work, their role, and simply enjoy each other’s company.

Now, after a month on a liquid diet, Coulson was incredibly frustrated, he missed those nights with Fury with their shared stories and laughs, he was starting to discover a real man underneath that black, leather coat.

He sighted deeply and took a magazine, trying to focus on something else when he heard the door opening. He looked up and stared open mouthed at the sight of the Director with a huge pizza box with him.

“Good evening, Coulson. I spoke with your doctor…” he said grabbing a chair on his way to Phil’s bed “he said that you could eat… solid things, now.” He said softly, placing the box on the bed and opening the lid.

The pizza smelled deliciously, it had pretty much everything on it, since ordering the pizza was always Phil’s task and Fury had never done that before, he went with a little of everything, just in case.

Phil was happy to finally eat something other than hospital food, but the greatest gift was the fact that the Director remembered their ‘special night’, and not only that, he went as far as bringing a whole pizza in the hospital, just to eat it with him.


	5. Day 5 - Bruce/Clint - Clint teaching Bruce to use his bow

The morning was a lazy one, Clint had just returned from a 3 days mission and now he has the rest of the week off. He thought of going out for a while, but instead he found himself heading to the archery wing that Tony had built inside the Tower, on the 45th floor, just for him to practice whenever he feels like it. Every time he picks up an arrow his world becomes clearer, like all the problems in the universe simply disappear.

He spent more than an hour practicing, even though he felt someone behind him at one point, but that didn’t interrupt his training, after all Bruce used to look at him often, lately.

Bruce saw the tendons on Clint’s arm flex before the arrow flew straight to the center of the target. He really was incredible, such aim, no matter where he was he could always hit the mark perfectly. The doctor had spent far too much time watching Clint practice, like a creepy stalker, he remembered himself, but when they were on the field he never has the opportunity to and Clint was really beautiful while holding his bow, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

“Hey, Doc, aren’t you tired to simply stare, already?” joked Clint, turning to face his fan.

Bruce felt a little blush creeping to his cheeks, “I… I-am so sorry, Clint, I didn’t mean to disturb you, I- I’ll go right away…”

Bruce turned to leave the poor archer alone when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him abruptly.

Clint grabbed Bruce’s wrist out of reflex, he didn’t want to be left alone, especially since he kinda of liked having the doctor with him, “I didn’t mean to send you away, I just thought that maybe you were tired to simply stare at me and wanted to try it yourself.”

“I… I…” Bruce stared open mouthed at Clint, he hadn’t see that one coming, he didn’t know what to say, either “I don’t want to bother you, I’m sorr-”

“Stop it, you’re not bothering me and I’d be more than happy to teach you, if you want to give it a try.” Clint grabbed Bruce’s shoulder and before Bruce could give any answer, he dragged him toward the practice ring.

Clint helped Bruce with his stance, then gave the doctor his bow and an arrow, “now, take this, you’ll need it and hold it like this.”

Bruce held the bow awkwardly, and let Clint teach him the proper hold, after a few failed attempts, he managed to shoot the arrow in the general direction of the target. It wasn’t even close to where it was supposed to go, but Bruce felt incredibly happy to just do something normal for once.

“You’re doing great, that’s it!” complimented Clint, raising both his thumbs and grinning happily.

“Well, I’m never gonna be as good as you, but at least it’s something different from Hulk Smash,” He said meekly.

“What? Please, that Hulk Smash thing is so cool!” exclaimed Clint.

Bruce lowered his eyes for a moment, “yeah, but not everybody thinks it that way and …” he whispered softly, telling Clint all about his faults.

Clint knew what he meant, knew it too well, after all how many times someone had taken a look at him and declared him unworthy, useless? But Bruce was different, he was nice, smart and with that touch of shyness that just sent Clint overboard.

He moved before thinking it through. He grabbed Bruce’s yellow shirt and kissed him gently, just a peck, really, but enough to silence the doctor completely.

Bruce stared into Clint’s eyes while they kissed, then wrapped his arms around the archer and deepened the kiss. He closed his own eyes and lost himself in the sensation of being held by the Clint.

They came up for air a little later, but remained embraced in each other’s arms, enjoying their shared warmth.

Bruce didn’t know what to do at this point, but Clint spoke first, “you’re perfect as you are. Smart and pink or green and mean.” Grinned the archer and Bruce felt a new blush scalding his cheeks, he hid his face in Clint’s neck, too embarrassed to say something back at him, but secretly pleasured by his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Stony - Autumn  
> Day 2 - Thorki - Dancing in the rain  
> Day 3 - Clintasha - Cooking together  
> Day 4 - Fury/Coulson - Ordering pizza  
> Day 5 - Bruce/Clint - Clint teaching Bruce to use his bow  
> Day 6 - Pepperony - Going clothes shopping  
> Day 7 - Natasha/Bruce - Pet names  
> Day 8 - Stony - Apologizing  
> Day 9 - Thorki - Thor teaching Loki about Midgardian's culture  
> Day 10 - Clintasha - Last words when they thought that they won't survive the mission  
> Day 11 - Fury/Coulson - Whining about their jobs and idiots they have to work with  
> Day 12 - Bruce/Clint - Sleeping till noon  
> Day 13 - Pepperony - Breaking up  
> Day 14 - Stony - Snuggling under a blanket  
> Day 15 - Stony - Silent treatment  
> Day 16 -  
> Day 17 -  
> Day 18 -  
> Day 19 -  
> Day 20 -  
> Day 21 -  
> Day 22 -  
> Day 23 -  
> Day 24 -  
> Day 25 -  
> Day 26 -  
> Day 27 -  
> Day 28 -  
> Day 29 -  
> Day 30 -


End file.
